King Me
by BLunatic
Summary: And so the mighty lion fell in love with the lamb. /Amuto/
1. Pennies on the Sidewalk

**K**ing **M**e

**Summary: **Black Cat is the infamous name that belongs to the leader of one of the strongest underground mafias in their town. What he looks like? Nothing but a mere teen named Ikuto. And he's ready to make Amu, lone wolf and feared yankee, a part of it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ages:**

/**Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko/Nagehiko, Kairi**/ 15

/**Ikuto**/ 20

/**Yaya**/ 14

/**Kukai**, **Utau**/ 16

Pairings:

/**main**/Amuto

/**side**/Kukamu, KairiAmu, NageAmu, MikiYoru

/**tiny**/one-sided Utau(Liking)Kukai and Utau(Liking)Ikuto, KisekiRan, SuuDaichi, onesided Yaya(Liking)Kukai, Tadamu, NikadouSuu

**Prologue:**

**Pennies **_Aren't _The Only **Thing **_You _Find on **the **_Sidewalk _

_Anything interesting happen?  
Well, I don't know if this counts, but…_

_I found something when I was walking today._

_And it's not a 10 yen coin._

"Where in the world is boss?!"

_Thud, thud, thud._

"Don't tell me he ran out to skip his duties, **again**…"

_Girlish giggle. _(Coming from a _**guy**_)

"Heh…You said _'duties'_."

_Sigh._

"Now's now the time for that, you guys."

_Gasp._

"This paperwork won't stop piling up!"

_Gulp_

"Quick! Split up and find boss!"

Two people were watching the commotion over their missing boss. One of them, Kairi, sighed and pushed his glasses up. "He must be on the roof." Nikaidou put a finger over his smiling lips and say, "For his sake, let's not say anything."

And, of course, Kairi was right. Here was Black Cat, the infamous mafia leader, sitting on the roof with a piece of chocolate sticking out of his mouth. You wouldn't really think that this teen boy was the Black Cat, respected by all of Shibuya, feared by all outsiders, and famous for being undefeated.

But he is.

Let's get a few facts down.

_Mafias aren't that bad. In actuality, they protect the people and are most respected in the underground world. In the real world, they try keep a low profile._

The Black Cat crumpled the chocolate bar wrapper and stuffed it in his pocket.

They also don't litter. Add that, will you?

_A mafia leader's responsibility is to protect his people and subordinates with his life. Something that the Black Cat was known to do. But, not out of love, honestly. Because he was a mafia leader and he was supposed to care. So he did._

_Thud, thud, thud._

"Let's check the roof!"

He was also known to have ears like a cat, able to hear anything. The greatest rumor about his ears, though, was that they could hear thoughts. _What a load of bologna_, the person being spoken about commented. If it was true, he wasn't able to do _that_, yet.

Before they could reach the roof, he quickly jumped off it and onto the sidewalk, immediately disappearing the minute the first foot touched it.

"Boss, are you- _**Eh**_?!"

"Where'd…"

"Where else can he be, _now_?!"

xXxXxXx

Maybe there'll be less commotion here.

"Hey, girlie, you wanna play?"

_Or not_.

He sighed, not wanting to get caught up in this mess. But, by the sound of it, it was a girl who was playing the victim. The Black Cat's ears perked up.

_Somebody, help!…_

He heard the girl say. And that was enough for him to go down and save her. But, when he jumped out of the tree and blocked the alleyway, he saw the scene he had not imagined.

A girl, a head or two shorter than him, was towering over a guy, beaten and knocked out on the floor.

"…Did I land in the wrong alleyway?" He thought aloud, causing her to glare.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

The Black Cat raised an eyebrow at her.

That didn't sound like a victim.

"Someone called for help." He stated with a shrug, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyes widened when she stared at him as if he was the eighth wonder. The Black Cat cursed inwardly.

Oh, don't tell me she figured who I-

"Do you read minds or something?" She asked, her eyes wide with a mixture of amazement and fright. Once again, I raised my eyebrow. This girl was a real eyebrow raiser. Especially with her _pink hair_.

"Huh?"

"Well, I was calling for help, but you know…In the way no one can really hear." She pointed to her head, fingers in the position of a gun. "Inside my _head_."

This made the Black Cat shocked, too. Did he hear her _thoughts_? So then, if she was shocked, that made _both _of them.

"I guess…I did." He mumbled as he rubbed his neck. The pink haired girl took a step forward and examined his face, causing him to take a step back. "What?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like you were pretty shocked yourself."

The Black Cat smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, it seems that I might not be the only mind reader here." She blushed and shook her head.

"No, I just read your expression. You _REALLY _read my _mind_!" The pinkette added an accusing finger to emphasize her point.

The Black Cat rolled his blue eyes. Then, he remembered the poor guy on the floor. "How'd you take him on?" She held up a fist, causing him to chuckle in amusement. "Really, now?" A red blush adorned her face, from both embarrassment and anger. "What? I can _so _fight a guy!"

"Yeah, yeah." The Black Cat he agreed, because he was a little unsure if she could actually beat him, as he spun around on his heel. It's about time he stop playing hide and seek with his poor subordinates. "Well, I better head off." The pink haired girl nodded. "Mm. Thanks for the attempt to save me." He smirked.

"Since I gave an attempt, care to give me your name?"

She looked shocked, but quickly recomposed herself. She gave a minute to think about it whether she should or not, but decided. "Ah, uhm. Hinamori Amu."

"Nice to have met you _ah-uhm_-Amu." He teased, causing her to huff and turn away. Her face was almost as red as before. "Well, what about you? What's your name?"

Before the Black Cat disappeared with a jump, he turned around and smirked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

xXxXxXx

"Oh, thank goodness your back, boss!"

"We were so worried!"

The boss sighed and waved a hand as he entered the building. "Yeah, yeah, I just went for a walk." He said as his sobbing army of subordinates, all wearing sunglasses and suits, as they nodded. "No need to get so worried over nothing."

"Stop worrying your members so much."

Ikutp turned around to see Kairi wearing an annoyed look on his face and a new batch of papers. The dark haired boy made a turn to run for it but was immediately stopped by Nikaidou.

"Oh ho, where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…out."

"You just came back from being out."

The two right hand men's glasses glimmered mysteriously. Ikuto blinked and looked at his crew, who looked very solemn for some reason.

_Uh oh._

"Sorry, boss…"

xXxXxXx

"Bunch of traitors…" Ikuto muttered on his breath. He glanced side to side. Both Kairi and Nikaidou, who were standing like London guards with the tall hats, were probably going to keep him from escaping. He had no other options but to sit here and go through paperwork.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he read through the papers.

…_Money loan…_

_Rejected. _He wrote. Money loans was business the Black Cat did not want to get into. You lend money, they take, they don't pay back, you have to take some kind of payment, they create a sob story, etc. It's all just a big pain, really.

…_Challenges._

"It is recommended that you read the papers after that before this one."

Ikuto looked up at Kairi questioningly. "…" He shuffled through his papers to the next issue.

_Mafia recruitment._

The Black Cat slapped his forehead. "Look, I don't want to go through _auditions_." Nikaidou laughed. "Neither do _we_. But, auditions isn't the way we're going to do things. Kairi, you can explain." The serious kid glared at him and sighed.

"There's a bulk of profiles we have selected that would benefit our mafia." He pushed his glasses up. Ikuto thought about it for a minute and reluctantly nodded. "That's better than auditions."

_Hoshina Utau._

_The Beautiful Butterfly_

_Age: 16_

_Notes: Takes work seriously, but can be easily distracted._

"No." The Black Cat immediately said. Kairi raised an eyebrow while Nikaidou laughed. Ikuto shot them a look. "No matter how much of a famous leader she is, I don't want her near me."

The younger rolled his eyes. The older _'oo'_ed and whispered, "Harsh…"

_Souma Kukai_

_The White Knight_

_Age: 16_

_Notes: Spends most of his time playing, but loves to fight._

"This is a maybe." Ikuto said as he put it in the middle. He sighed. There seemed like a bunch more to go.

_Fujisaki Nadeshiko_

_The High Priestess_

_Age: 15_

_Notes: Very skilled in Japanese naginata, tea ceremony, and dance performances. Picky on who she works with._

"This is a maybe, too." Ikuto said. She's picky, right? Besides, if she chooses not to go with his mafia, it's not like he'll care.

_Mashiro Rima_

_The Melancholy Empress_

_Age: 15_

_Notes: Is quite bossy but can handle any situation with an ease. She always has a slave around and prefers to work alone._

"Why are you giving me people who are probably going to be hard to work with?" Ikuto hissed. Kairi just pushed up his glasses. "Just give it a try, boss."

_Yuiki Yaya_

_The Dancing Swan_

_Age: 14_

_Notes: The youngest of one of the most well known leaders, she's the most childish as her name states._

"There's nothing helpful about her. Kairi, I'm starting to get annoyed." Kairi just ignored the Black Cat.

_Hotori Tadase_

_The Golden Emperor_

_Age: 15_

_Notes: Not available._

"I'm sure you know that name, boss." The glasses boy stated. Ikuto stayed silent, a smile beginning to form on his lips. "This will go in the maybe pile." He place it in the middle. He was about to get ready to stop for a glass of milk, until his eyes caught the familiar name of someone he had met earlier.

_Hinamori Amu_

_The Joker_

_Age: 15_

_Notes: Influences the people around her. Very skilled and infamous. No additional information about her._

"Yes."

"Eh? Boss finally accepted someone?" Nikaidou said with surprise as he peeked over the said boy's shoulder. Kairi pushed his glasses up. "Shall we confront her today, boss?" The Black Cat smirked and leaned back into his leather chair. "Yes. But, let's have a nice chat over a glass of milk, first."

"Right away, sir."

xXxXxXx

_Gulp._

_Gulp._

_Gulp._

_Gulp._

Ahhhh.

"A glass of chocolate milk hit's the spot." Ikuto mumbled as he gave a sigh of contentment. Nikaidou laughed as he took a bite of his sandwich. "You're in a good mood today." All the blue haired teen did was smirk before he turned to the green-ish haired one. "Now, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Seeing that you're Kairi, I'm sure you can." The said boy nodded, slightly proud that his boss was complimenting him. "Of course."

"Now, why are they all so young?"

"All of them have finished their education early. Each of them are skilled, because of the free time on their hands."

"What are they infamous for?"

"Actually, they're famous for protecting the weak, whether it be consciously or unconsciously. They're admired by everyone under middle school and actually, feared by the older."

"Hm…Were any of the ones I saw in the papers part of any past mafias?"

"Yes."

"…What were they?"

"We were in a mafia called the Guardians."

This caused the Black Cat to stop and raise an eyebrow. "You said _'we'_. Does that mean you were once part of it?"

"Yes. We disbanded not too long ago." His face turned solemn. "The reasons why are unknown. But, I've heard that a Guardian appears once in a while. I heard from the little ones that they come whenever you called for them." He smiled. "Maybe Joker and King are still working."

"Hm…So you were on close terms with the King and the Joker?"

At the name of Joker, Kairi turned red and looked away, pushing up his glasses uncomfortably. "N-not really."

This didn't make Ikuto happy.

Catching this, the glasses boy decided to change the subject. "Why do you ask?" Ikuto's frowned immediately turned into a smirk.

"Well, the Joker…"

Both Kairi and Nikaidou, whose mouth was paused onto the sandwich, raised an eyebrow.

"It seems pennies aren't the only thing you find on the sidewalk…Or _alleyways_."

He got up, causing the other two to look up at him. "Call Yoru and Musashi. We're leaving now." The Black Cat ordered as he put his coat and infamous smirk on. Nikaidou rolled his eyes while Kairi gulped. Both nodded and answered,

"Hai."

xXxXxXx

**A/N: Did you like it? Should I continue?…I'm not really satisfied. Why am I speaking in weird way? Why am I asking so many questions?…Review, please.**


	2. Cookies in Exchange for Membership

**K**ing **M**e

A/N: /**Blue**/ Thanks, reviewers…Yeah, I mean all of you.

/Lunatic/ Wow, so many reviewers. I was kind of suspecting you were waiting for a story like this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, but I do own this plot. Steal it? And I'd consider you to be the lowest of the low. Zero chance of getting forgiveness.**

/Lunatic/ I decided to reply to some of the reviewers, since uh…we had so many. And that Blue doesn't like replying to anything much…

To…

/_Pick 'n' mix/ _Yeah. Ikuto's still his normal character, but the mafia boss job does push him further to be a people person. Much more than he wants to be.

/_IndigoNeko_/ Yeah? You're going to eat my brain? WELL, I DON'T HAVE ONE. Beat THAT.

/_Aoi Faith_/ No. She didn't. Just out of reaction, I guess.

/_queen of the solar system_/ Really?…Well, I don't know what that is. XD

/Lunatic/ And _'thank you's _and cookies go to the people who gave me so many compliments. I love you all.

**/Blue/ I don't.**

/Lunatic/ Well, get used to it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: THOUGH THEY HAVE TITLES, they are also referred to their GUARDIAN NAMES. Ex: Jack, Joker, King, Queen, etc. Also, I know Kairi's a year younger, but here, he's the same age as Amu. Refer to chapter one for ages.

/**main**/Amuto

/**side**/Kukamu, KairiAmu, NageAmu, MikiYoru

/**tiny**/one-sided Utau(Liking)Kukai and Utau(Liking)Ikuto, KisekiRan, SuuDaichi, DaichiRan, onesided Yaya(Liking)Kukai, Tadamu, NikadouSuu

**C**_h_ap**t**_e_r O**n**_e_

**I'll** _Give_ You A **Cookie **_If _You Join

**(The** _Knight _in White **Shining **_Armor_!)

_Why I don't want to join?  
Uh, one, I don't like you._

_Two, I don't want to three._

_Three- OH MY GOD, WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PICTURES._

"Ny_aaaaaa_, why did you have to call us out, Ikuto?" Yoru whined as he stretched. "I mean, I could've been doin' something else like…"

"Nothing?" Ikuto suggested as he rolled his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and put his mask on, a trademark among old gangs. Yoru pouted and turned away huffily. He, too, shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We're trying not to stick out, you know." Kairi said exasperatedly, as if saying it for the millionth time. Musashi sighed and crossed his arms, back straight and head held high. Nikaidou laughed.

"Eh, it's okay, it's okay. Besides, even if Ikuto wore ugly clothes, his face would stick out in a crowd." The older man said as he held up his hands, in motion for them to calm down. He then pointed at a group of high school girls, giggling as they walked by. "Well, at least they don't suspect you to be a mafia leader. Just a good looking boy."

Yoru snickered, putting a sleeve covered hand over his mouth. "Nyeh, nyeh, nyeeeeh. Too bed for them, Ikuto isn't interested in little girls."

That cause Ikuto to stop and smirk as a certain girl popped into her mind. "I only like one 'little' girl who packs a punch." He said, his interest growing as he remembered the Joker holding her fist up. The Black Cat turned around, ready to look for the said girl, and leaving his subordinates to watch his back.

…

….

It was Nikaidou's turn to snicker.

"Oooh, I think he was being specific. I wonder who's the girl in mind."

The first thing that popped into Kairi's mind was Amu, which startled him a lot. Why did he think of her? Shaking it off, he followed his boss, ignoring the feeling in his throat.

DONOTCROSSTHEPOLICELINEDONOTCROSSTHEPOLICELINEDONOTCROSSTHEPOLICELINE

"This is at least the thirtieth person today. Are you tired, yet?"

"Of course I am, Miki! But, I doubt those guys are!" Amu retorted as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She really needed to catch her breath. "What about you? I don't see you helping." Miki shrugged as she sat on the trash can, sketching the scene of a glorious, strong, pink haired leader standing on top of her enemies. The blue haired girl decided to keep this picture of admiration a secret from her best friend.

"Phew! What a could work out!" Ran giggled as her last enemy fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious. She suddenly felt the glares of the other two girls and sweat dropped. "Well, you know, I like fighting, so it really isn't a problem for me…"

The Joker just rolled her eyes and got up. "Let's just head home and eat some of Suu's homemade cooking." Miki smiled and nodded in agreement, as she began to sketch the scene of them sitting at a table. Ran giggled and nodded, too, as she hugged Amu's arm.

But, a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"So, here's the infamous lone wolf."

The pink haired girl froze, causing Ran and Miki to stop and look around alarmingly. Amu's heartbeat started to rise. _'I heard that voice before.' _She thought, as she looked around, a feeling of nostalgia washing over her.

No one was blocking the alleyway. There was only people walking by: school girls, business men, mothers and children, the elderly. No one who looked involved at all in any gang activity. Then again, many involved never did look like they were.

Ran and Miki turned around. No one was there, either.

…Above?

"…Uh…Ikuto?" She hesitated, hoping she got the name right.

_Bump._

Breathe in.

_Buh-bump._

Breathe out.

_Buh-bump._

_Fwoosh._

"Oh, it seems like you remember me."

Amu saw something, or someone, fall from the roof and land on his feet in front of her…Like a cat. She widened her eyes at the sight of the insignia on his sleeve.

So Ikuto was-

_Is- _

The Black Cat?

He stood up and smirked. Lifting a hand, he casually greeted her.

"Yo."

Miki and Ran readied themselves immediately when they saw the other four stroll in from the sidewalk. You can tell they weren't into dramatic entrances. Neither was Ikuto, but he just got the feeling he wanted to appear like the Black Cat he was.

"I-Ikuto…You're the Black Cat?" Amu asked, taking a step back, but not in fear. More in respect. Her eyes were sparkling and mouth open, as if expecting to see everything she heard about. It looked a little funny because of little cuts on her face and the smudges of blood.

Ikuto smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he took a step closer.

"And you, the Joker?" He tilted his head, his tone dripping with tease and his expression feigning hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The pink haired girl gulped and stuttered out, "W-well, I could say the same for you! E-eh, but-" She looked away and scratched her head, mumbling, "I can understand why, considering how high your position is…" The girl almost seemed to forget that he was still there, staring/observing her.

"A-Anyway, where did you- Inchou!" Amu exclaimed, stopping midway as she saw the ex-Jack step out of the shadows.

"Hello, Joker." The said boy said as he pushed up his glasses. Nikaidou blinked and turned to Kairi. "Inchou?" Kairi blushed a little and shook his head. "Just an old nickname."

Ikuto took a quick glance from Kairi to Amu and slightly frowned in disapproval.

"So, where you headed now after this?" He asked, replacing his frown with a smirk. Amu twitched and looked away, muttering, "Nowhere…" Ran grinned cheekily as she caught the opportunity with both hands.

"Oh, we were just about to head home to a nice lunch." She said cheerfully and held up a finger. Miki, who was right next to her, glared at her counterpart and hissed, "What the hell are you doing?" The magenta haired girl nudged the blue haired one, her smile still pasted on. Miki nudged back, officially issuing the nudge war.

"Oh really?" The Black Cat turned back to look at (_his_) Joker. "Well, why don't I walk you home." He didn't ask or offer: He declared. Miki glared at Ikuto, an overprotective tone in her voice as she said,

"I think if she's well enough to defend herself from a group of thugs, she's well enough to walk home in the middle of the day, thank you very much." She answered for her now nervous leader. Miki then heard a snicker and immediately turned to the source. "What are you snickering for!?"

"You should be grateful that Ikuto even offered to walk you home, nyah!" Yoru exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head and swinging around. "Just let him!" Miki turned red and crossed her arms. "I refuse."

"It didn't sound like he offered…More like commanded." Ran muttered. Musashi, who happened to be nearby, nodded and muttered back, "Ah, an observant one, aren't you?" She stared at him and replied calmly, "I'm not really observant. It was just obvious." Musashi nodded.

A neutral feeling between the two dimmed the rest of the scary aura, but…not by much.

Amu pursed her lips and finally sighed, admitting defeat, "Fine, fine, as long as we get home, Mr. Kuroneko." Ikuto smirked, almost triumphantly, as he turned around and motioned the pink haired girl to follow. He kind of liked that nickname…

"I might want to take my time, Ms. Hinamori." He said as his cat-like stride seemed to be full of inner excitement.

"I still don't accept this." Miki said as she glared at Yoru, who stuck his tongue out. "Too bad~! So, bite your tongue and just deal with it, nya." He commented. "Bite yours or I might rip it out for you." The artist retorted.

She had the last word.

DONOTCROSSTHEPOLICELINEDONOTCROSSTHEPOLICELINEDONOTCROSSTHEPOLICELINE

"My, my, what a nice house you have." Ikuto said as he looked at the middle-class house in front of him. Amu crossed her arms and snorted, turning away. "I don't need your flattery. Besides, I know you live in that mansion on top of the hill on Aoisora Street. You must live the life of love and luxury."

The Black Cat forced a fake smile. "I guess you can say that. But, it seems like you've been doing research on me." He smirked as he pointed at himself, "Are you interested?" She turned a bright red and shook her head furiously, denying, "No! I had researched your profile when I was still part of a gang." Amu glanced at Kairi who turned away, immediately catching the attention of Ikuto.

Nikaidou put a finger on his chin and tilted his head, "My, the mood is just getting even more awkward by the second." He said as he watched the glasses boy inch away from the eyes of their boss. Musashi and Ran nodded.

"…Tell your leader to stop flirting with my boss." Yoru stated as he crossed his arms. A vein appeared on Miki's forehead as she whipped her head around to look at him, "I think it's the other way around." Yoru raised an eyebrow and looked at her sarcastically, "Oh really?"

"Stop touching me so I can put the damn key in the lock-" Amu said as her hand kept missing her said destination. "Damn it!"

("_How about I put my key in your lock?" Ikuto said with a smirk_-")

The Black Cat smacked himself inwardly at the thought. What the heck was that… A pick up line? Was this season's heat getting to his head?…Was it that time of the month already? She realized that he was in a sudden moment of confusion, so she seized it and used it to her advantage.

Too bad, though. The door had suddenly opened on it's own.

"Amu-chan, you're here, desuuu…?" The blonde girl as she looked around, seeing the large group of people in which she only expected the usual three. "You brought guests? Oh no…I've got to cook more than I have know…Come in, come in." She ushered them in before scurrying off back into the kitchen.

Amu sighed as she took of her shoes and took a step into the house, only to stop at the sight of an old friend.

"Oh! There you are, Hinamori! I was lookin' all over for y-"

The pink haired girl dropped her coat and whatever else she was carrying, running to the boy. The rest of the group behind her blinked at surprise, wondering who the person was. Was it an intruder or-

"Kukai!" She yelled uncharacteristically, skidding to a stop in front of the boy and blinking the tears out of her eyes. "Stupid! I saw you on TV, and how DARE you lose that game!" She quietly sniffled, wiping her face so that she could resume her Cool & Spicy persona.

He pouted at the sudden reminder of the game, but it turned into a grin as he ruffled the girls hair. Amu turned a bright red and spun around on her heels. As everyone walked in, either looking around or paying attention to her, she spluttered,

"Uh, make yourself at home. I'm going to go help Suu in the kitchen…Be right back." And with a sudden dash, she made her way towards the kitchen.

Ikuto, who was the foremost out of the group that had entered, looked at Kukai with disinterest. Kukai looked back at him straight in the eye. A huge grin spread across his face. Putting his hand out, he exclaimed,

"The name's Souma Kukai! Nice to meet you!"

The Tsukiyomi's eyes widened a little, a cat-like glint in his eyes. He smirked, his sharp teeth peeking from under his lips. "Kukai, the White Knight, I presume?" The red head blinked and his mouth formed into an _'o'_.

"Ah, so I'm guessing all of you live underground, eh?" He said, his face suddenly turning into a serious one. The soccer star's gold eyes caught someone in the room. "Ah. Sanjou is here, too, eh?" Kairi gulped at the looks sudden directed to him.

"What the- When did you guys all come here?"

Ran turned around to see her green haired old friend.

"Daichi! '_ey_, what's up?" She said, as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Up for another beat down in arm wrestling?" Daichi grinned as he gave her a noogie, "Heck no, I'm totally going to beat you this time!" The boy greet Miki with a nod before turning his attention back to the fuchsia haired girl and proposing a challenge: "Let's prove each other wrong, now!"

The both scrambled and got seats across from each other. The minute their bottoms hit the cushion seat, their elbows slammed on the table (_Which sounded kind of painful_), and their hands grabbed each other. They had initiated in an arm wrestling contest.

Miki took a seat next to Ran, while Yoru took a seat right across from her.

"…Why do you have to sit in front of me?" The blue haired girl asked, narrowing her eyes at the feline boy.

"Bleh. I sat down first." He retorted as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Aren't you going to draw?" She glared at him and snorted. "No, you don't draw at the table." Yoru scoffed as he put his hands behind his head, "Well, I thought you were the type to draw anywhere, everywhere, anytime, any place." Miki couldn't tell if she agreed with him or she felt insulted. She set her sketchbook down, reserving the seat for Suu.

Across from the empty chair sat Musashi, and next to him Kairi then Kukai. On the other side, Nikaidou sat in front of Kairi and Ikuto sat across from Kukai. At the very head would be Amu.

"Well, isn't this a nice atmosphere." The oldest man said with a sigh and shake of the head. The corner of the table radiated with such positive beams. Everything else was negative.

This was not a balanced atmosphere…It was like dropping a pizza pie on the floor and only one out of eight surviving. The survivor = a positive aura. That was only like…Twelve and half percent of one hundred.

Kairi gulped and quietly agreed, pushing up his glasses. Kukai, who wore an unknown smile, and Ikuto, who wore an unknown smirk, stared at each other. Sparks were beginning to form between.

"So, you're the Black Cat, huh?" The red head said low enough for the Black Cat to hear. Ikuto heard many things others couldn't, much like a cat. Those were one of things that earned him his title.

"And you, the White Knight and the Jack before Kairi, I'm assuming?" He mouthed back, causing Kukai to grin even wider. "Well, I didn't' get those titles for nothing." The red head said, almost smugly, as he scratched his nose.

"I swear, if you keep staring at me, I will stab your cat eyes with these sharpened pencils." Miki threatened as Yoru grinned innocently. He leaned to the side and shrugged, saying in a singsong voice, "I'm not staring at you." The blue haired girl gritted her teeth, one of the pencils snapping in her fist.

"RA, SHEM, **BO**!"

_SLAM!_

"**GAH**! Best five out of six!"

"Oh, come on, Daichi! Just admit you lost to a GIRL."

"I'm hungry." Nikaidou muttered as he yawned. Kairi shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I presume you're here to recruit Hinamori, eh?" The White Knight as leaned on his hand, supported by his elbow on the table. The Black Cat smirked, immediately noticing the 'business smile' Kukai was wearing. "And I say you are correct."

Kukai chuckled and scratched his cheek, "Oh, I'm fine with letting her join you guys! Anything that helps her get back on her feet after the classified incident." Ikuto raised an eyebrow, which the Souma caught and caused him to continue further, "Oh, don't think that I'm the type of person who let's anything go by. I'm quite the opposite! Go ahead, ask Hinamori herself!"

Ikuto sighed. He did not expect this guy to tell him anything about the so-called 'classified incident'. Guess he'll just research it later…

"So, yeah, anyway-"

The Tsukiyomi blinked. He was _still _talking?

"To get to Hinamori, you're going to have to go through a tough battle."

This caught the attention of Ikuto, and silently, the rest of his members who had been quietly listening.

"Physical?"

Kukai shrugged and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

"I dunno. It depends on the person. I mean, look, you got through this effortless battle without even having to convince me. The others you might have to convince through brains or muscle or even both. Seriously, brace yourself."

Ikuto leaned on his hand. Of course, someone as (_adorable and cute and_…) skilled as Amu would come with a price. She was worth a lot more than few battles.

Kairi examined his leaders face. He unconsciously narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out the Black Cat's goal. _'Over not even two days,' _He thought, _'Boss has seemed to be very interested in Hinamori. If he wanted to recruit someone, he would've been much too lazy to go himself and probably would then send Nikaidou or me in his place to request recruit…But, his willingness to come here has really astounded me. Does he want something more than recruitment? What is his true goal? What is up his sleeve?'_

Nikaidou noticed Kairi's face scrunched up in thought and that the kid was glancing at their boss almost suspiciously. The curly haired man turned to the side to see that the blue haired girl might be paying attention more than she shows.

'_Quite the multitasker.' _The golden brown haired man thought, his mouth curving up into a smirk. He wiped it off when he caught sight of the glare directed at him for a brief second before it was directed back to the Black Cat's close subordinate. Nikaidou gulped as he pushing up his glasses. She could retort insults to Yoru, pay attention to two prominent contributors to the mafia society, and read his mind.

"Care to give me hints?" The navy haired boy asked. Kukai could see the cat-like gleam in his eyes and felt quite intimidated. But, from examination, he could see that the Black Cat was doing this unconsciously. Very fascinated, Kukai replied, "Well…"

Nikaidou and Kairi pretended to engage themselves into mindless chatter, at the same time they pretended not to listen to the conversation. Miki turned her ears into _'Eavesdropping mode'_. Musashi seemed more interested in watching Ran and Daichi be more occupied in their arm wrestling rather than paying attention to anything else at all.

The White Knight Souma gave a sigh and a sheepish grin.

"…I guess I should. I feel like I have to."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, causing the other to laugh sheepishly and begin his explanation.

"Well, when Hinamori walked through the door, the expression she was wore was one that I've never seen for a long time." Kukai wiped his nose and continued, "Man, I sound old. But, anyway, that kind of expression is one that I want to keep seeing."

The feline sapphire eyes lowered.

_Really…_

"So, I'll tell you on one condition."

His ears perked up, his hairs stood up, and if his tail was out, it'd be standing up alarmingly.

Though no one else stopped talking, they were paying close attention to the conversation now, even if it didn't look like it on the outside.

"You let me join, too."

Suddenly, the pressure had come back a dozen times as hard.

"Food's ready!" Amu's voice called from the kitchen. As if on cue, everyone straightened themselves out, trying desperately to pretend like nothing's happened. When the pink haired girl walked in, she saw the forced smiles her friends wore. She blinked questioningly, looking around.

"What? Did I take too long?"

DONOTCROSSTHEPOLICELINEDONOTCROSSTHEPOLICELINEDONOTCROSSTHEPOLICELINE

Amu gulped down her food and at the same time, fell something stab her chest. The serious faces (_most of them looked too nervous to say anything_) on everyone, excluding Kukai who wore a goofy grin, made her quite nervous. She felt uncomfortable, sitting at the head of the table between the Black Cat and the White Knight.

"Uh…How's the food?"

Most of the guest brightened up, as if only for her.

"It's awesome!" Daichi complimented as he gave a thumbs up before scarfing down more food. The pink haired girl blushed and scratched her neck.

"Yeah, well, Suu cooked most of it."

Daichi paused and turned to Suu, who tilted her head to the side. He broke out into a grin, much like Kukai's, and laughed.

"This is the greatest food I've ever eaten!" Daichi said, causing the blonde girl to giggle and shake her head. "Oh, it's nothing, desuuu."

Amu ate another spoonful of curry as she glanced at Ikuto, whose playful demeanor had gone away and was replaced with his own poker face. She felt her heart pound a little faster and her throat almost clog out before she stuttered out,

"Is the food good, uh…Ikuto?" She blinked hard and thought, _'I almost forgot his name…'_

He seemed to snap out of his revere before looking at her with a smirk. "Yes, of course." The Hinamori nodded stiffly before returning to her food. Her mind was blank, unsure what to think of while she listened to the small chats passed over the table. She kept her eyes glued to her food rather than Ikuto's face and Kukai's relaxed one.

Amu had missed the glance that Kukai caught from Ikuto:

'_We'll talk outside.'_

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"I'm going to talk to the Black Cat outside for a bit, okay?" Kukai asked as he got up. His plate was clear of food, as was Ikuto's, who had also got up at the same time. Amu looked between the two and was immediately under the suspicion that they would start a fight.

'_Kukai wouldn't start a fight without a reason.' _She thought, glancing up at the said boy that was grinning at Ikuto and examining his features. When she found no problems, she forced a smile and nodded.

"Ah…Okay."

Kairi's face became an alarmed one while Nikaidou's mouth turned up into a playful smile. Daichi shot his buddy a look, which was returned with a reassured smile. Ran and Miki sent Amu a questioning look, but she only shrugged and motioned she didn't know what they were going to do. Yoru and Suu were oblivious, and even if Musashi was paying attention to his conversation with the blonde girl, he was also paying enough attention to his boss entering warm waters.

Ikuto made a look that also reassured his own subordinates, but not to the point that they could be relaxing in their chairs.

As they made their leave, everyone couldn't help but glance or stare out the curtained window, hoping that the body of their friend/boss would burst through it.

…And to their surprise.

Nothing.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Okay." Kukai said as he turned around on his heels to face the Tsukiyomi. "Right now, I'm playing informant. So pay up!" He declared with an innocent grin, instantly pissing off the Black Cat. But, he kept his calm. This is what informants do: they won't give you the info you want without getting what they want first.

_/White Knight Facts!/_

_Was a famous informant. He'll give information under a few conditions. If he liked you, (depending on who you are, of course) he'd give the info for free OR you had to pay a 'small' fee. If he didn't like you, you had to defeat him in a fight AND pay a fee. ANOTHER condition is if the information you're asking for does not endanger anyone himself or anyone close to him._

Ikuto rolled his eyes and shoved a hand in his pocket. As if he carried them around, he pulled a whole wad of hundred dollar bills. He tossed it to Kukai, who caught it easily with one hand,

"Thanks man." Kukai took the rubber band off, going through the money like he was shuffling a deck of cards. He shoved them in his pocket and jabbed a thumb towards himself. "So, first my introduction." Ikuto frowned. How long was this going to fool around?

"My name's Kukai…" He continued, his personality suddenly changing and his voice sounded as if he was reading it somewhere.

"_Title: White Knight_

_Age: 16_

_Eye Color: Gold_

_Hair Color: Brown-Red_

_Title Earned: Pure coincidence. Always seems to appear at the time someone need help. Had the title of Jack before Sanjou Kairi. Served as King's first hand. Served as Joker's teacher._

_Bio: Avid sports fan and jock, always has something to do with sports. Is never tired. Taught Hinamori Amu the basics of the Joker's job and trained her. Unwillingly/Willingly served the king. Feels like a older brother/father to Yaya,_

_Current job: The youngest sweeper to ever join the business, he takes on any bounty. From the easiest to the ones that only suicidal ones would take. Outside job is Olympic sports star. Currently, a soccer star…_"

'_Sweeper…' _Ikuto thought as sat down on the steps, quite tired to standing, _'…That might come in handy later.'_

The said boy breathed in deeply before continuing.

"_Fujisaki Nadeshiko_

_Title: The High Priestess_

_Age: 15_

_Eye Color: Caramel Brown_

_Hair Color: Blue-Violet_

_Title Earned: Graceful and elegant, her traditional style and skill with traditional Japanese weapons such as the naginata and the bow reminded people of a priestess. Being the queen, they added 'high', thus High Priestess. High Priestesses were known for protecting their whole town from demons and such._

_Bio: Coming from a family known for their dancing performances, she is skilled with tea ceremony and traditional dances. Is very close to Joker. Seems to have a split personality, the usual kind one and the hot-tempered one. Had the title of Queen before Mashiro Rima._

_Current Job: Last checked, outside job is a celebrity Japanese dance performer. Known to appear once in a while to save children. Underground job unknwon_."

'…Whereabouts are unknown…' Ikuto thought as he crossed his arms.

"_Mashiro Rima_

_Title: The Melancholy Empress_

_Age: 15_

_Eye Color: Amber_

_Hair Color: Golden_

_Title Earned: Took over the title of Queen for Nadeshiko. Was dubbed 'empress' for having many servants serving her hand and foot, but 'melancholy' for rumors of having a sad life. When no one was looking, she often seemed to have a sad expression on her face._

_Bio: Had a snobby and haughty façade, she did not make a lot of friends at the beginning. Life outside was painful for her but she was able to overcome it and earn more friends with the influence of Amu. Her true demeanor is being stubborn and quite shy, especially around Amu. She still uses her fake tears to persuade people. She thinks of Amu as her best friend and is very overprotective of her. Was more experienced at fighting before she arrived._

_Current Job: Unknown_."

'This one's current whereabouts are also unknown.' The Black Cat thought, feeling his options for recruitment and information on probable upcoming battles going down the drain.

"_Yuiki Yaya_

_Title: The Dancing Swan_

_Age: 14_

_Eye Color: Amber_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Title Earned: Well known for her strong legs, both for her kicking and dancing. Earned the title "Swan" for dancing elegantly and performing much like one. Her kicking skills are legendary, included in sports and fighting._

_Bio: Childish and wants to be spoiled, she spends most of her time eating sweets and dancing. Not much of a fighter, though. Still quite inexperienced. Loves to play around and hates work._

_Current Job: Outside job, youngest prima ballerina, currently performing in many places. Underground job unknown_."

Ikuto looked away. '…Sounds like a piece of cake.' No pun intended. Kukai took another breath.

"_Sanjo Kairi_

_Title: The Judge_

_Age: 15_

_Eye Color: Blue-green_

_Hair Color: Green_

_Title Earned: Had_…"

The White Knight paused for a minute, as if watching another flashback. Ikuto took this as a sign of confidential information, but was immediately corrected when the red haired teen continued.

"…_betrayed the Guardians. But, because of Joker, was confused in his choices and decided to stay on their side. Because of this experience, through intelligence and experience, he was able to judge people whether they should be punished or not._

_Bio: Takes care of his quite older sister, he is mature for his age. Smart for his age, he was Yaya's classmate. Acts like a know-it-all. Confessed to Amu, but had vowed never to see her again until he was a man._

_Current Job: Assistant of the Black Cat. Outside job unknown_."

…

The blue haired boy blinked. 'Well, I guess I messed up that reunion.' He didn't know whether to feel victorious or pity or…He doesn't know. And he doesn't want to admit it, but he doesn't care.

Keep going.

"_Hotori Tadase_

_Title: The Golden Emperor_

_Age: 15_

_Eye Color: Gold_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Title Earned: Because he was King._

_Bio: Always wanted to be a strong leader and not the shy kid he actually is. Also professed his crush to Amu. He sticks up for the weak, but he also seems to have another personality…One is shy and the other…well…The I'm-going-to-rule-the-world one. He disappeared after_…"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. 'Kiddy King's information seems glitched…There's so little information, it seems that most of it is confidential.' He leaned back, going over his thoughts, 'I need to do some research when we go home…'

"_Current Job: Unknown_." Kukai blinked and returned to his natural behavior. "I hope that helped!" The older teen snorted and leaned back. "Barely. I'm not sure if all that money was worth it." The red haired boy shrugged and thought about it.

"Well, Black Cat…You still didn't answer my proposal back there."

The said mafia leader looked up. "Aa…What's your comment on that?"

Kukai stretched as he replied, "If Hinamori were to join with me also in the mafia, it'd be most likely that they'd reconsider trying to get her back and end up joining!" He paused and scratched his head, "Well, that's just a theory…What is your goal, anyway?"

Ikuto looked away.

"I don't know."

The other boy blinked before grinning suspiciously. The mafia leader took a step away, eyeing him warily,

"What-"

Suddenly, Kukai shot past him, through the front door, and back into the house. Before Ikuto could even do anything, he heard the loud red head exclaim,

"From this day on, you and I and part of the Black Cat's team, Hinamori!"

"…EH?!!!"

/Author's Note/ BLAH. Too lazy to write anything else…Ugh…15 pages!!...Small font!...Can we just skip to the preview for the next chap?

"**Eh? Boss, is this your lady? You know…" The random mafia member asked as he held up his crossed fingers. "Like that?"  
**

**Yoru cackled evilly, watching the said girl's face twist up in horror. He wrapped an arm around Ikuto, who looked ready to slash someone in half.**

**  
"Yup. That's the Black Cat's mate, nya."**

**The members gasped in unison, echoing throughout the room. Suddenly, murmurs to each other filled the rest of the space. Amu began backing up while Ikuto stood their, glaring daggers into the crowd.**

**  
"So that means she's…Amu-sama!"**

"AMU-SAMA!"

/**Blue**/ Yeah…along those lines. This was a torturing chapter to write. We didn't know when to end, and it just seemed going on and on…Yeah, we know we ended kind of abrupt, but we really wanted to update because it's been three months since the publication…We didn't even know.

/Lunatic/ That's the most I've heard you talk, Blue. O.o

/**Blue**/ …Review, please.


End file.
